prettylittleliarssfandomcom-20200223-history
Jessica DiLaurentis
Jessica DiLaurentis is a recurring character in the series. She was the main antagonist for Season 4. She is portrayed by Andrea Parker. Series Season 1 Pilot When Aria goes into the Church sanctuary, she sees Mrs. DiLaurentis. Aria goes over and Mrs. DiLaurentis tells her that she is glad she came and they hug. She tells her that she asked the other girls to sit at the front together, because Ali would want that. She comes down and sits beside the Liars as Jenna Marshall walks in. She says that she didn't think Ali and Jenna were friends and Spencer tells her they weren't. Season 2 Never Letting Go As Spencer returns home from her date with Toby, she overhears her dad having a heated conversation will someone, which ends as soon as he sees her. Spencer calls the number back and the voicemail reveals her to be Jessica DiLaurentis. Later, she emails the girls and asks them to have lunch with her. They discuss Jason coming back to town. She tells them she was gonna wait 'til after lunch and then gets up and gets some boxes. She hands them to the girls and inside are Ali's old dresses. She tells the girls that its a shame that Ali won't get to wear the dresses and says that she wanted them to wear the dresses for Ali. She tells them that the four of them are keeping Ali's memory alive. At the Fashion show, Spencer sees Jessica and Peter arguing to which Peter storms off. When the show begins, Jessica is seated beside Jason and she claps along with her everyone while smiling bright. She continues to clap as the tribute to Alison begins. But the smile leaves her face when "A" replaces the footage with a burning background, rock music, and slandering words against Alison written on the screen. I Must Confess It is revealed that Jessica had ordered Peter to change her mother's will to include Jason after she died, so that it wouldn't seem like Jason is a murder suspect. It is unclear why Peter would engage in such illicit activity, thus threatening his position as a lawyer. Apparently, the DiLaurentis family knows something that Peter desperately wants to forget, and they had hung the fact over his head, forcing him to change the will. Jessica must have known that her mother cut Jason out of the will because he had tried to sell a family heirloom to buy drugs. The Naked Truth Spencer discovers that Jessica and Peter had an affair and that Peter is Jason's biological father. Season 4 A is for Answers In a flashback on the night of Alison's disappearance, Jessica was on the phone to an unknown person. When Alison came inside, Jessica ordered for her to go to her room and call it a night. She warns Alison about the Hastings Family. Jessica gets another phone call and answers as Alison takes three of her sleeping pills and slips back outside. Jessica is in the police station talking to Peter. She exchanges looks with CeCe when CeCe gets taken away in handcuffs. Jessica has been informed that Alison is alive and Gabriel asks to speak with her for a moment. In another flashback, Alison is walking home and sees her mother watching her from the window inside. Someone hits Alison with a rock and a worried Jessica quickly runs outside. Alison reveals to the other four girls that when she became conscious again, she saw her mother burying her. Jessica thought she was dead whilst Alison tried to call for help. Jessica has been protecting Alison's attempted killer since. Later on in the episode, a body is seen being dragged along some grass. It's Jessica and she's dead. She is then placed into a hole and is being buried. Appearances Season 1 (1/22) *Pilot Season 2 (1/25) * Never Letting Go Season 4 (10/24) * 'A' is for A-l-i-v-e * Turn of the Shoe * The Mirror Has Three Faces * Who's In The Box? * Love ShAck, Baby * Hot for Teacher * She's Come Undone * Cover For Me * Unbridled * A is for Answers Season 5 (3/25) * Whirly Girlie * Run, Ali, Run * How the 'A' Stole Christmas Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:A Category:Deceased Characters